TV Talk
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Some of Batman's villains discuss a TV show.


A/N- This fic was inspired by the episode I believe was called "Joker's Wild." Anyway, it was the one that started with Ivy and Joker fighting over the TV, and it ended with Joker and some of the others watching the news report of him getting caught by Batman. I thought, "Gee, what would it be like to over hear a conversation of the Arkham inmates watching a TV show they were all interested in?" Thus, there was this fic. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Batman. That belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros. (I'll have another disclaimer following the end notes, but don't scroll down to it…it'll spoil the fic!)

* * *

**TV Talk**

"I've never seen this episode. This is were I left off at, though," Harley Quinn said from her place at one end of the couch in the Asylum's Rec Room.

"You mean before they locked you in here?" The Riddler asked, leaning around Poison Ivy and Two-Face, from the opposite end.

Harley pouted slightly. "Yeah…I used to love this show too. I think it's off the air now," she said.

"Awww," came the Joker's voice from somewhere around Harley's feet.

Ivy glanced down to see the Joker sitting cross-legged right beside where Harley's legs were. There wasn't any more room on the couch for him to sit. All the better. She didn't care much for the clown or the way he that he treated Harley anyway. Joker now looked up at the group above him.

"Are you sure there's no more room for me?" he asked, in a voice of childish innocence.

"No," Ivy, Two-Face, and Riddler said in unison.

"Sorry, puddin'," Harley replied.

The Joker huffed and went silent. Riddler rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and his head on his hand. Two-Face was endlessly flipping his scarred coin, and Ivy was yawning.

"So, who put the TV on this show again?" Face asked.

"Harley," Ivy and the Riddler replied.

"I love this show! It's so funny!" she protested in defense.

"Really? I haven't seen anything funny yet, Harl," Joker said, now beginning to rock back and forth.

"You guys just haven't been paying any attention," the clown girl replied, sticking her tongue out at her puddin'. The move went unnoticed.

"So…your favorite, huh?" Ivy said, trying to avoid a potentially dangerous fight. It always was with Harley and the Joker.

"Yep. I've been watchin' it ever since it came on. I caught it right up until the episode before this. Come to think of it, I might've seen at least the beginning to this episode," Harley explained.

One of the funnier characters of the show had just made a comment that sent the Joker, and even the Riddler, into peals of laughter. Even Ivy and Face couldn't help but snicker.

"See! I told you!" Harley exclaimed proudly.

"Is he always like that?" Joker asked, still chuckling.

"Yep. He's a favorite of mine. Of course, just about everyone who's ever watched this show loves him."

The group had gone silent, watching the show that was steadily getting funnier. Harley, seeing as the group had taking a liking to the show, had started feeding her friends all the information she had on all the character's back story.

"So," Joker began, "the guy getting married here used to date that girl…who originally wasn't going to come to the wedding but realized she still loved him?"

"That's right," Harley answered.

"Does he still love her?" Ivy asked.

"Look! They're hugging!" Riddler called.

"Heads says he doesn't marry the British girl, tails says he does," Face said, flipping his coin.

"Shhh! We're about to find out!" Harley said.

And the group went silent. Only the characters on the TV screen could be heard.

"…I, Ross, take thee, Rachel…" said the guy getting married.

Along with the audience on TV, Ivy, Harley, Joker, Face, and Riddler gasped.

"I knew it! The coin said heads!" Face exclaimed, causing the rest of the group to turn their heads toward him.

The end credits rolled.

"That's it!" the Joker cried, scandalously.

"We'll have to watch it tomorrow to see what happens," Harley said, flipping the channel to the news.

"What was that show called? Next time I break out, I'll record it," Riddler asked.

"Friends," Harley answered.

"Alright! TV time is up! Everyone back to their cells!" called one of the guards.

Grumbling, the group went.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any related characters. They belong to Warner Bros. as well. 

End Notes: Okay, short, but was it funny? I hope so. I thought it was at least cute. Anyway, please R & R! Bye!


End file.
